dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 67 (Dragon Ball Super)
Episode 67 is titled "Fill Your Heart with New Hope!! Farewell, Trunks". Summary After Trunks split Zamasu in half, Zamasu denies a god getting defeated by humans while maniacally laughing. Zamasu then vanished. Goku congratulated Trunks when Mye and Bulma appeared in the time machine, also congratulating him. Goku commented on how Trunks's sword was like a Genkidama and Trunks said because it is thanks to everyone. After the Shin and Gowasu appeared and Goku and Vegeta gave the Shin back his Potara, a beam of light ascends into the sky and turns the sky grey, and Zamasu appeared in the sky. Goku and Vegeta attempt to transform into Super Saiyan Blue but because of the Final Kamehameha while they were Vegetto, they do not have the power to transform into Super Saiyan. However, Goku fires a Kamehameha, Trunks a Galick Cannon, and Vegeta a Final Flash at the sky but nothing happens. As Gowasu explains Zamasu is becoming the universe and has casted aside of body, Zamasu covers the Earth and disperses into the universe. Zamasu then fires beams of light from the sky on Earth, destroying life and the ground. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks attempt to hold back the beam but fail. In the present, Zamasu is effecting the present, and Whis and Beerus sense that something has happened in the future. Back in the future, after Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulma, Mai, Gowasu, and the Kaiohshin got up, Trunks noticed he was unable to sense the ki of the survivors. Mai then grabs her shotgun and fires at Zamasu in anger while crying, denying the surviors are dead. After Mai ran out of bullets, Trunks stops her. Goku searches in his pocket for one last Senzu but Vegeta revealed they used them all. However, Goku finds a the Zenoh's Button instead. Goku asks Shin if Zenoh is still alive so Shin says he should be because he cannot be defeated. Goku then presses the button to see if Zenoh in the future would appear. After Goku pressed the button, the Zenoh appears. Goku then thanks Zenoh for attending. Trunks is unaware who Zenoh is so Bulma explained he is the most eminent god in the universe, shocking him and Mai. Zenoh wonders who Goku is and questions if he called him, so Goku introduces himself. As the Zenoh looked around, he wonders if Goku did the damage, but Goku denies and points at Zamasu. Goku asks the Zenoh if he should annihilate Zamasu and Zenoh agrees. As Zenoh prepares a blast to annihilate Zamasu, Goku demands everyone to leave and to start the Time Machine. Before Zenoh destroys the world, everyone vanishes. After the world is annihilated, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Mye, and Bulma reappear in the present. After greeting everyone, Beerus and Whis appear. Suddenly, Gowasu and Shin appear and Gowasu apologizes for the trouble and Beerus commands his to choose his apprentices more wisely. Goku then asks Bulma to start the Time Machine, but Trunks says he will accompany Goku so his mother could rest. In the future, Goku spots the Zenoh floating in space. He tells Zenoh he will take him to a better place and this excites the Zenoh. In the present, Goku and Trunks show up with Zenoh along them, terrifying Beerus. Goku asks Shin to take them somewhere. At Zenoh's Palace, Whis, Daishinkan, Shin, Goku and Zenoh walk toward Zenoh's throne. Zenoh is excited to see Goku and greets. Zenoh appears in front of the future Zenoh, and they both ask Goku who each other are. Goku tells the present Zenoh that he brought him a friend like he promised and they both begin to play. Daishinkan asks Whis if the idea was his but Whis responded by saying it was Goku's. After Daishinkan expressed his envy for the 7th Universe, Whis tells Daishinkan to visit, calling him his father. Later that night at Capsule Corporation, Whis tells Trunks he could return to his world before it was erased, shocking him. Beerus tells Whis to not give any ideas because they would create more Time Rings and they would not be able to justify it to Zenoh. Whis tells Beerus he created a Time Ring when he destroyed Zamasu in the Kaiohshin World so a world where Zamasu was not destroyed was born. Bulma and young Trunks wonder if they would have to repeat fighting Zamasu again if Whis went in time before the Zenoh destroyed the world. However, Whis tells that he will go into that future and go to Beerus before he vanishes due to Shin's death and ask him to destroy Zamasu. Goku and Vegeta wonder if it was going to be a repeat of before if Beerus could not destroy an immortal Zamasu but Whis says he has something more effective than the Mafuba. Whis mentions that Trunks and Mai would already be there so there would be two of each of them. Mye says how she is alright with it is because everyone she fought with is still alive and Trunks agrees. Before Beerus and Whis left, Beerus says he forgives Trunks out of consideration for Whis and tells him to take care. At the same time, in the Kaiohshin World of the 10th Universe, Gowasu is sealing away the Time Ring in his box, with another Time Ring present, and says that it is his sin. The next day, at Capsule Corporation, Goten wonders if Trunks was leaving and Trunks tells him he is. Mye has received new clothes from No.18. As Goku and Trunks are shaking hands, Goku tells him no matter what enemy comes, Trunks is strong enough to handle them. Bulma then gives Trunks and Mai capsules of necessities. She even comments that the future her would have grandchildren before she did. As Trunks and Mai were walking toward the time machine, Trunks stopped as he noticed Vegeta. Vegeta then charged at Trunks and delivered a punch, but Trunks catches it while grinning, leaving Vegeta grinning. As Trunks and Mye are ascending in the air in the time machine before departing, Gohan and Piccolo appear. Because of seeing Gohan, Trunks begins to remember the times with him and Gohan in the future. Trunks then begins to cry because he could not protect the world, but when Gohan told him to be well, he cheers up. Before heading to the future, Trunks thanks everyone for their help. Characters in Order of Appearance *Trunks (Future) *Zamasu (Potara) *Son Gokou *Vegeta *Mye (Future) *Bulma *Shin *Gowasu *Yajirobe (Future) *Maki *Haru *Android No. 8 (Future) *Umigame (Future) *Klilyn *Trunks *Mye *Pilaf *Shu *Chi-Chi *Son Goten *Whis *Beerus *Zenoh (Future) *Daishinkan *Zenoh *Attendants of Zenoh *Zamasu (flashback) *Android No. 18 *Marron *Piccolo *Son Gohan *Son Gohan (Future) (flashback) Arc Navigation Site Navigation Category:Future Trunks Arc Episodes